mentaltalefandomcom-20200214-history
Globzy
Globzy is a blob-like monster that was submitted to the UMH for showing signs of pica and amnesia. Appearance She is a blob-like monster that is composed entirely of red ooze, raw sewage, and static with a flame in the middle. She is a transparent red monster with green liquid (probably sewage) flowing through her, and golly gee is she eyebleeding. In fact, her own eyes seem to bleed nonstop, especially when she looks in a mirror. She wears a gray dress thing and sometimes wears a small set of headphones. Personality She is tough, stubborn, ill-tempered and a bit rude at times, but when you get to know her she is a romantic, sweet, harmless companion that loves to follow you around on your journey. She always is forgetful and has an appetite. She isn't picky. Relationships Temmies She loves to pick them up and hug them. Toriel She is not fond of Toriel because she always comes rushing to her when she requests to be left alone. Globzy often forgets that this is Toriel's job. Asgore Globzy looks up to him as her father, which always makes Toriel jealous. He is the one person (excluding the Temmies) that can rush into her room when she tells anyone not to and not be given the cold shoulder. Papyrus She often tries to get him out of a room that Monster Kid is in. She considers him his best friend. Monster Kid She despises Monster Kid, and thinks that throwing him into an active volcano would be more suiting for him than keeping him in the UMH. They gets into fights often. Undyne They like competing against each other, and the competitions vary from harmless to Aborted-Genocide-at-the-very-last-second when Toriel, Asgore, and any of the Temmies aren't around. Frisk Pacifist They stay locked away in their room for the until Snowdin, but soon escape to find Frisk. They pick on Frisk until the final boss, where they apologize, and Frisk can befriend them. If Frisk becomes their friend, then they are an ally of Frisk, and they eventually give Frisk some armor and leftover food, with the cost of betraying Amissa. Neutral They stay locked away in their room for the until Hotland, but soon escape to find Frisk. They pick on Frisk until the final boss, where they apologize, and Frisk can befriend them. If Frisk becomes their friend, then they are an ally of Frisk, with the cost of betraying Amissa. Genocide They come out earlier to deal with the human, but get severely injured before getting to their room, and eventually melting and turning to dust. This triggers Amissa's desperate friend request later on. Reason For Admittance She seemed to forget everything. She was also eating their gardens, their fountains, even the foundations of their houses (her kind should only be eating monster food and some human food). The townsfolk got were trying to get rid of her somehow without killing her until one random guy came to the others with evidence that she had amnesia and pica. They threw her down Mt. Ebott while she was in trance (she was taking a hypnotherapy session at the time to make herself stop eating anything that wasn't monster food). Trivia * She believes that every monster with a mental disease should be thrown down into the UMH. Not because she's evil or wants revenge, but more because she's secretly very lonely, since there are not many people down in Block 3-A (True Lab/Maximum Security Area). She knows that Calibri, Mad Dummy, and Grillby could fit at least one of the qualifications to be put into Block 3-A. * She refuses to make friends, the most she ever tries to warm up to people is by becoming "friendly strangers". She does this because she gets in too many fights, and she doesn't want to upset any of her friends. * Her real name is Sun Blaze, but she felt that it didn't quite fit her. * She has a room near the north side of the building. * She has nightmares on a daily basis and is slightly paranoid. This is not due to an illness, she is just paranoid. * Her favorite food is called "House Foundation". * Her favorite real food is called escargot. * Her favorite color is translucent pink. * Her least favorite color is black. * She likes anime, fighting, and creepypasta. * She dislikes bullies, Monster Kid, Toriel, mirrors, and bananas. * To keep from eating anything, she is kept in a high-maintenance metal square cell that is being watched by cameras at all times. She speaks to others via air vent. Category:OCs Category:Non-Canon